Y entonces, regresaste
by JosephineGP
Summary: DG. ¿Por qué tuviste que desenterrar todos los sentimientos muertos? ¿Por qué volviste despues de todo el daño...? Septimo año para Ginny. Draco y ella se vuelven a encontrar, reviviendo el pasado. Entrar y leerlo no será perder el tiempo! Reviews..? :P
1. Otro cruce de miradas

**Aqui estoy con lo que espero que sea una historia larguita **

**Draco y Ginny... septimo año para ella, y...tambien para el! Post Voldemort.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra queridisima JKRowling, aunque cada uno de nosotros los adaptemos a nuestra manera en nuestras historias**

**Espero que disfruten**

**Y entonces, regresaste.**

**Capitulo 1: Otro cruce de miradas.**

¿De veras el tiempo hace que olvides? ¿Es posible sacar de tu mente, y sobretodo, de tu corazón, eso que con tanto empeño protegiste en su día?

Ella desde luego, no lo creía así. Mira que lo había intentado, saliendo con más chicos, tratando de sacarlo de su cabeza.

Pero cada vez que lo veía (gracias a Merlín, no eran muchas), los recuerdos de lo que pasó volvían a renacer en su memoria, como cuando te arrancas una costra y la herida vuelve a sangrar.

**Flash Back**

La menor de los Weasley corría para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase del día. Mierda, se había vuelto a dormir. Por suerte, era una "eminencia" del profesor Slughorn.

-Señorita Weasley...que no vuelva a suceder, por favor.

Y nada más, ni una reprimenda, ni un castigo. Verdaderamente este era el mejor profesor de pociones del mundo.

A ella se le daba bien eso de echar unos cuantos ingredientes en un caldero (viejo y mugriento, por cierto), por lo tanto la clase no se le hizo un muermo, a pesar de ser un inaguantable viernes de octubre.

Al salir, fue derechita a su sala común para terminar la redacción que le tenía que entregar a Snape en quince minutos. Sin embargo, los maleducados niños de primer año no le dejaban concentrarse.

Estaban jugando una partida de naipes explosivos, al parecer por primera vez, y sus gritos de asombro y risas no hacían más que estorbar a la pecosa.

-Ugggg... - rugió al cabo de dos minutos, cuando su poca paciencia se había agotado - ¡¿Es que no podéis ir a jugar a otro sitio, críos del demonio?

Los niños, con los ojos como platos, recogieron el armatoste y se fueron pitando por la puerta, a la vez que entraban el trío calavera.

-...mañana. Han abierto una sucursal en Hogsmeade, así que podremos comprar cachivaches prohibidos para saltarnos las odiosas clases. - la sonrisa maquiavélica de Ron fue interrumpida por la mirada de profundo reproche que Hermione le dirigió.

-Nada de eso, sabes que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Qué tal, Ginny? - la muchacha, a pesar de saber que era Harry quien la saludaba, se molestó por la interrupción, aunque no dijo nada.

-Bien...aquí acabando una tarea para Snape.

-¿Irás mañana a Hogsmeade? - al parecer el ojiverde no se daba cuenta de que no podía permitirse distracciones, pero la chica hizo un esfuerzo.

-Sí, seguramente. Si no voy a comprarles algo a Fred y a George me malde... por Merlín! - exclamó de golpe mirándose el reloj - ¡llego tarde a clase de Snape!

Recogió sus cosas tan rápido que ni ella se lo creyó, y echó a correr.

Bajó lo más deprisa que pudo todas las escaleras que llevaban a su clase, y justo al doblar la esquina tuvo que encontrarse a lo que fastidió lo que quedaba de día.

A la velocidad que llevaba, no pudo detenerse justo a tiempo para evitar chocarse con el individuo más repulsivo que Ginny conocía.

-Ey, pecosa, a ver si tienes más cuidado - esa voz arrastrando las palabras no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa.

Sin mirarlo siquiera, recogió la mochila que, del impacto había ido a parar al suelo, y entró corriendo en clase. Por suerte Snape aún no había llegado, pero todos los alumnos ya estaban allí.

Se sentó al lado de un compañero de su curso, Daniel, y sacó deprisa su redacción de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que tanto le había costado de...

-¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! - del impacto de su mochila contra el suelo, un tintero se había derramado justo encima de su redacción, dejándola ilegible. Sacó la varita para intentar arreglarlo cuando una mano blanquecina se la quitó de la mesa.

-Veo que le ha dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a su redacción, señorita Weasley, pero la próxima vez evite derramar tinteros que impidan que se la corrija. Quince puntos menos por el descuido, y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Los Griffindor no se tomaron bien esa noticia, ese día Snape se había levantado con más maldad de la normal.

-Maldito Malfoy...

Ese estúpido arrogante le había amargado el día. Si se lo encontraba...haría un buen uso de su mocomurciélago con él.

Y sus deseos fueron cumplidos en el descanso. Salió al patio, y el albino se dirigía en dirección hacia ella.

-Estúpido, por tu culpa Snape me ha echado una bronca, además de quitarme quince puntos! - esto lo dejó bastante sorprendido, ya que el chico se la quedó mirando con las cejas levantadas, y después se echó a reír.

-¿Por mi culpa dices? No he sido yo quién ha chocado contigo, pobretona.

A pesar de la malícia de sus palabras, el hurón tenía razón, aunque Ginny no pensaba admitirlo.

-Vamos, será que no te has reído agusto cuando ha pasado. Eres tan, tan...

-¿Guapo?

-¡Imbécil!

-¿Sexy, dices?

-Arrogante de mierd...

-Controla tu lenguaje, pelirroja, no vaya a ser que tenga que lavar tu boquita con jabón. La verdad, no me importaría. - esto último lo dijo a dos centrímetros de su cara, provocando, inconscientemente, el sonrojo de Ginny.

-Oh, más quisieras, sucia rata de cloaca.

-¿Qué has dicho, niñata? - las palabras de la chica parecieron enfurecerle, y su tono se convirtió en uno mucho más amenazador. - No me hagas hablar de quién vive en cloacas, ¿vale? Y si quieres pelea, te aseguro que la tendrás. No sabes con quién te has metido, Weasley.

**Fin flash back**

Por suerte, él se había marchado del colegio. Después de la gran guerra, el...el...desgraciadamente, dueño de su corazón...no iba a volver a cruzársele por los pasillos, nunca más.

Por eso se armó de valor fingido, y cruzó las puertas de Hogwarts, junto a mil alumnos más, la noche del primero de septiembre.

La selección, la cena...todo más o menos igual que los seis años que Ginny había estado en Hogwarts. Todo menos el discurso, antaño proclamado por Dumbledor, y este año por la profesora McGonnagal.

Esa noche Ginny durmió bastante bien, a pesar de saber que este año estaba prácticamente sola, sin Harry, Ron ni Hermione. Este año...iba a ser todo muy diferente.

Eso sí, tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Fue más bien un recuerdo, de cuando Harry le confesó que ya no sentía nada por ella, y que sentía muchísimo haberle hecho daño, y de repente, éste se convirtió en Draco Malfoy escupiendo fuego por la boca y llorando. Fue cuando éste le dijo "Lo siento, Ginny" que se despertó.

Se quedó un rato en la cama pensando, recordando lo que había visto en su sueño.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse justamente de él?

¿Por qué, sencillamente, no se alejó cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

**Flash Back**

Durante un mes, Draco Malfoy se dedicó a hacerle a Ginny la vida más imposible de lo que lo había hecho todos los años anteriores.

Desde insultos, pasando por hechizos paralizantes que le hacían ausentarse las clases hasta que a él le diera la gana anular el hechizo, hasta comentarios obscenos sobre su cuerpo.

Pero, pasado ese mes, Malfoy parecía haberse vuelto loco. Estaba claro que se había tomado muy al pie de la letra la amenaza que le hizo aquel día a la pelirroja, pero es que intentar besarla cada vez que la pillaba a solas ya era pasarse. Y también era pasarse que la siguiera allá donde fuera. Era exasperante.

Una mañana de diciembre, a Ginny la habían abandonado sus amigos para ir a hablar "nosequé de Dumbledore", y se dedicó a pasear por los pasillos.

Cuando llegó al quinto piso, a la Sala de los Menesteres (conocía de sobras ese sitio por las clases del E.D.), escuchó gritos y algún que otro sollozo.

La puerta, tan dificil de abrir a los intrusos, estaba entreabierta, y a Ginny le pudo la curiosidad.

Al asomar la cabeza, se sorprendió tanto de ver a su acosador personal de ese modo (de pie golpeando los muebles a patadas, con la túnica sucia y el pelo deshecho, y además, llorando) que no pudo evitar el gritito que la delató.

El rubio se acercó a la puerta, y al contrario de lo que Ginny pensó que iba a hacer, la abrió del todo.

-Pasa.

La muchacha dudó en si debía de hacerlo, pero al final le pudo la tentación.

De pronto, encima de la mesa aparecieron dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla, y un Draco mucho más calmado y con la cara libre de lágrimas le ofreció una. Ginny aún no había abierto la boca, no sabía qué decir.

-Siento...siento que me hayas visto así. - la voz de Draco sonaba tan débil como su aspecto. En realidad, Ginny nunca lo había visto así.

-Em...no pasa...nada. - estaba un poco asustada, pero el rubio no se dio cuenta. Estaba concentrado mirando al vacío con el vaso en la mano.

Ginny lo observó. Lucía unas ojeras no muy típicas de él, al igual que el resto de su atuendo. Además, sus ojos estaban perdidos, como ausentes. Por eso se sorprendió cuando levantó la cabeza y le habló, con una voz algo más fuerte que la última vez que había hablado.

-Tú nunca has sabido lo que es estar sola, ¿verdad, Weasley? Con seis hermanos, dudo mucho que alguna vez hayas sentido lo que es eso.

La pregunta le sorprendió. ¿Acaso le estaba hablando de sus propios sentimientos, o era una pregunta cualquiera?

-Pues, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de veces que me siento y estoy sola. - y era cierto. El trío fantástico...estaban demasiado ocupados con sus problemas, y al resto de sus hermanos no los veía muy a menudo. La única persona que venía a verla cuando no tenía a nadie alrededor, era Luna Lovegood.

-Nadie lo diría...Aunque supongo que nadie lo diría de mi tampoco, ¿no?

Sí, definitivamente el chico quería confesarle sus sentimientos, algo que Ginny no sabía si era capaz de escuchar.

-Bueno...la verdad es que siempre he pensado que teniendo a dos gorilas detrás todo el día y a una mosca cojonera persiguiéndote para que le dirijas aunque sea una mirada de desprecio debes de estar muy bien acompañado y consolado.

Lo cierto es que la chica no quería ofenderlo, tan solo le salió el comentario solo, tratando de que este se alegrara un poco, pero no lo consiguió.

-No te burles de mí. - su tono frío volvió a ser el de siempre.

-No lo hacía.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual el aire se podía cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo, hasta que a Malfoy se le nublaron los ojos, y agachó la vista.

-¿E...estás bien? - Ginny se levantó y se acercó los dos pasos que la separaban de él, y se puso delante suyo.

-Vete. No necesito que nadie sienta pena por mi.

-Yo...no siento pena por ti. Eres tú el que me ha invitado a pasar, y el que me ha confesado sus sentimientos, y sinceramente, después de como me has tratado este mes, creo que te mereces todo lo que te pase. - Draco levantó la mirada, sorprendido del duro tono de la chica.

Esta, avanzó con paso decidido hasta la puerta, que esta vez estaba cerrada. Cogió el picaporte para abrir y...

-Espera. No te vayas.

Ginny giró la cabeza con una expresión irónica en el rostro. En la cara de Malfoy volvió a aparecer el vacío gris.

-¿Qué quieres? - no iba a dejarse amedrentar tan fácilmente.

-Yo...yo de verdad...no quise ser tan duro contigo este tiempo.

-Pues lo has sido, y mucho.

-Joder Weasley, ¡pónmelo un poco más fácil, por favor! - al parecer los dos se sorprendieron de que ese "por favor" saliera de la boca del chico, así que Ginny se calló y lo dejó hablar. El muchacho, al ver que no replicaba, siguió. - Tú no entiendes lo que me está pasando, ¡nadie lo entiende! Yo...intenté desahogar mi rabia contigo y...y más tarde me arrepentí. ¿Sabes acaso lo que es querer cambiar y no poder, saber que tienes que hacer algo que no quieres, y que si no lo haces toda tu familia morirá? ¡No tienes ni idea de nada, de nada!

Ginny abrió la boca. ¿Pero por qué cojones Malfoy le contaba todo esto? Sin dejarla hablar, él continuó.

-Por favor, ayúdame. Sé que piensas que soy un chulo, un cabrón, un prepotente, un...un mortífago! Pero no me conoces. Dame una oportunidad, por favor. Déjame demostrarte que intento cambiar, ¡necesito que alguien me escuche, joder!

Y no pudo aguantar más. El chico se dio la vuelta y enfurecido le pegó una fuerte patada a la misma mesa de antes, seguido de un chillido de dolor que penetró los oídos de Ginny. Acto seguido se derrumbó, convirtiendo su grito en un sollozo.

No supo por qué no abría el picaporte y se iba, no supo qué la retuvo allí. Tal vez su corazón, ese tan débil que se ha dejado engañar tantísimas veces y parece que nunca aprende la lección. Fuera lo que fuese, no pudo dejar a ese Malfoy de apariencia tan indefensa allí, tirado en el suelo.

Se acercó a él, se agachó, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Los sollozos de éste fueron cesando poco a poco, y cuando se giró, los ojos de ambos, marrones y grises, chocaron, intentando distinguir alguna emoción en las pupilas del otro, fundiéndose durante lo que para ellos fue un tiempo eterno.

**Fin flash back**

Bajó a desayunar, ahora habría poca gente, aún era temprano, y no pudo seguir bajando al encontrarse con lo que vio en el vestíbulo.

McGonnagall estaba hablando con una mujer de pelo rubio, alta, delgada, de facciones muy finas. A su lado, y cargado de varias maletas con el emblema Malfoy, se encontraba, efectivamente, el dueño de las maletas.

Desde su distancia, solo pudo escuchar como la directora le decía a la madre de Draco que estarían encantados de aceptar a los alumnos rehabilitados, y que se sentiría como en casa.

Pero entonces, sin que Ginny pudiera reaccionar, los ojos de él se encontraron con los de ella, y un mar de recuerdos que ahora la atormentaban volvieron a su mente.

**Flash Back**

Un chico rubio dormitaba en un sillón, en una sala muy bien decorada. A su lado, una pelirroja sonriente miraba embobada al dormido, como esperando a que se despertara.

Como si el chico lo intuyera, abrió sus ojos al instante, y su expresión de modorra dejó paso a una sonrisa al ver a su acompañante.

-¿Cuándo me quedé dormido? - dijo él estirándose.

-Justo cuando te leía "Cuentos de Hans Christian Andersen", exáctamente el de Caperucita Roja. En ese momento caíste sobado total, y me sabía mal despertarte.

Ante la sonrisa de burla de la chica, el muchacho la cogió en brazos exclamando: "¡Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno!" y se enzarzaron en una pelea a base de cosquillas, risas y gritos, hasta que acabaron los dos tirados en el suelo, mirándose fijamente, como hipnotizados.

Lentamente, sus caras parecían acercarse más y más, y cuando sus narices estaban a un centrímetro de chocar, los dos apartaron las miradas a la vez, muertos de vergüenza.

Para quitarle tensión al asunto, Ginny le tiró un cojín a Draco, y se reaunudó la pelea, otra vez llena de cosquillas, risas, y muchos más gritos.

**Fin flash back.**

**¿Y bien?**

**Si piensas que ha merecido la pena leerlo, DEJA UN REVIEW, no te costara mucho trabajo y haras muy feliz a una persona...a mi :D**

**Volvere prontito con el proximo!**

Josephine GP.


	2. Te necesito

**Olas! D**

**Dije que regresaría pronto, y creo que lo he hecho! un día nada más! jeje**

**Bueno, este capitulo se situa hace dos años, cuando Ginny iba a quinto y Draco a sexto (que es también donde se situan los flash backs del capitulo anterior). Ocurrira mas o menos todo lo que ocurrio en el libro, asi que os podeis imaginar la mision de Draco...**

**Enfin, os dejo leyendo, espero que os guste!**

**Y entonces, regresaste**

**Capítulo 2: Te necesito**

**Hace dos años.**

-Y...¿qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, Ginny. No tengo ni la menor idea.

Dos muchachos se encontraban apoyados en un gran árbol de los jardines de Hogwarts, de espaldas y ocultos a todas las miradas posibles.

Él, alto, delgado, pálido, rubio platino además de atractivo, le acababa de contar a ella, pecosa, pelirroja y mas bien bajita, el secreto que durante dos semanas le había estado ocultando.

Diciembre había llegado a Hogwarts. La nieve caía en pequeños copos que se acumulaban en los abrigos y en los gorros de los dos.

-Draco - le giró la cara para que éste la mirara a los ojos - piensa bien lo que haces. Sé que estás obligado a ello, que tu familia está en peligro...pero piensa en todo el daño que harás si lo haces.

-Ya lo sé, pequitas, lo sé...

Él removía la nieve del suelo con las botas, y ella lo miraba fijamente, como esperando una respuesta concreta.

Lo cierto es que ya no era raro verlos juntos. De alguna forma, el lazo que los unía con insultos y peleas, se cambió el día en el que él le habló de su soledad. Ella aún se sentía confusa, ya que él nunca le daba respuestas fijas a nada. Tan solo hablaban de sus problemas, de su vida en general. Eran una extraña especie de confidentes.

-Será mejor que volvamos, Gin. No quiero que tu hermano me vuelva a partir la boca. - y se tocó inconscientemente el labio inferior, donde aún podía verse un pequeño tajo a medio cicatrizar.

-Está bien.

Se separaron, justo en el momento en que su hermano pelirrojo la volvía a avasallar en el vestíbulo.

-¡Joder, Ginny! ¿Otra vez con él? ¿¡Pero cuántas veces te tengo que decir que NO-QUIERO-QUE-TE-ACERQUES-A-MALFOY!?

Antes los gritos de su hermano, Ginny no se calló. Más orgullosa era ella.

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez? - bufó - ¡Me da exactamente igual con quien no quieras que vaya, pero Malfoy y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo, ni me ha hecho ningún daño! ¡¡Y además si fuera así a ti ni te va ni te viene!! ¡Que ya soy mayor, joder!

Los gritos se enzarzaron un poco más, hasta que Hermione y Harry se dignaron a tranquilizar a los dos Weasley.

Por otra parte, Draco Malfoy observaba la escena desde detrás de una estatua. Demasiados problemas le estaba causando a la pelirroja...

Después de comer, Ginny le envió una lechuza a Draco diciendo:

"En la misma sala de siempre, a las cuatro.

G.W."

Acto seguido, continuó haciendo los deberes para matar el tiempo hasta las cuatro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco estaba tirado en su cama, leyendo "Las mil y una noches". Estaba tan enfrascado en la novela, que no se percató de que había una lechuza a su lado hasta que esta le mordió un dedo.

-¡Auch! ¿Pero qué...? - le quitó la carta a la lechuza, la leyó, y se volvió a tumbar boca arriba.

Él era el culpable de esto. Nunca debería de haberse acercado a la Weasley, de haber forjado algo diferente al odio y al desprecio. Ahora ella se había convertido en su único consuelo, y en una necesidad para él.

¿Necesidad?

¿Acaso tendría que...renunciar a su misión por ella, solo por ella?

Se dijo así mismo que, si seguían así, acabaría fastidiando todos los planes.

La cuestión era que por encima de cualquier cosa, NO debía enamorarse de Ginny. Si lo hacía, estaba perdido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los días pasaron, y de pronto, las Navidades ya habían terminado, y los dos muchachos volvían de sus casas.

A primera hora, se cruzaron por los pasillos, pero como los dos iban con sus amigos, no pudieron más que mirarse fugazmente.

-Pensé que con las Navidades se te habría pasado la tontería. - Pansy fue la que habló, que al parecer había estado atenta a las reacciones de ambos al cruzarse.

-Déjame en paz, Parkinson. No sé cuantas veces te he dicho ya que no te metas en mis asuntos.

-Ya lo sé, peluchín - estúpido apodo -, pero es que juntarse con la Weasley, es caer muy bajo. ¿Qué dirían tus padres si se enterarán de...?

-Nunca dirán nada porque nunca se enterarán, ¿me oyes? - Draco se había plantado enfrente de ella, con una expresión amenazadora que hizo que Pansy tan solo asintiera, asustada.

-Vamos, Pans, déjalo. Es normal que quiera divertirse, la Weasley se ha puesto muy maziza este año, ¿verdad Draco? - Zabini siempre tan...superficial.

-Mmm - fue lo único que murmuró Draco, al que en cierto modo le molestó que Blaise dijera eso de su chica. Oh oh, ¿su chica?

Sacudió la cabeza como para deshechar ese pensamiento que había venido de golpe, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Después de las clases quedaron para verse y contarse lo que habían hecho en Navidad.

-Sí, como lo oyes. Mi padre dice que será en unos meses...cuatro como mucho. Me han obligado a contarles los detalles del plan...

-¿Cual plan? ¿No será ese que estás planeando y del que no me puedes desvelar ni un poquito, no? - Ginny lucía algo enfadada. Había intentado convencerlo de todas las maneras de que no hiciera eso que tenía que hacer, pero él seguía en sus cabales.

-Escucha, Ginny...entiéndeme. Si te lo cuento, te pondré en un peligro mayor al que ya estás sometida, tú no sabes de lo que es capaz el Señor Oscuro.

-Te equivocas, lo sé muy bien. - respondió esta con voz fría, recordando su primer año, y el diario.

Draco se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, ya que se quedaron en silencio un rato, cada uno mirando a un lado de la sala.

-¿Sabes? - dijo al final Ginny - Tú puedes luchar, puedes negarte. La Orden te protegería, protegería también a tu familia. ¿Por qué eres tan cobarde, Draco?

-¿Cobarde dices? ¡Pero si no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, no hay nada que me retenga en vuestro bando! ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar cobarde!

-Ah, veo que YO no soy nada.

Las palabras de la chica lo sorprendieron. La miró, se le habían humedecido los ojos, y lucía una expresión de furia además de tristeza. Draco no entendió que era esa presión que de pronto empezó a sentir en el pecho. ¿Arrepentimiento? Sólo sabía que no soportaba verla así.

-Yo...lo siento.

Pero ella no tomó esas palabras como una rectificación a lo que le había dicho, sino como a una afirmación. Así que, secándose las lágrimas que habían empezado a florecer, dio media vuelta. Pero el chico del brazo estaba ahí para retenerla.

-¡Suéltame! Tú mismo lo has afirmado, no soy nada para ti. ¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces? Dime, ¿por qué me cuentas tu vida? Sólo soy eso, ¿no? Una especie de...de diario! Pero en cuanto lo termines lo tirarás a la basura, igual que haces con todas las personas que te quieren. Me convenciste de que habías cambiado, de que estabas equivocado...Pero parece ser que era todo una mentira, ya que vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana, y no piensas contar ni conmigo ni con nadie. Así que me voy.

Por un momento las palabras de la muchacha lo dejaron impactado, pero reaccionó a tiempo para volver a sujetarla. Le dio la vuelta, y miró directamente a esos ojos marrones inundados por las lágrimas. Al ver que esta iba a quejarse, le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras la otra seguía firmamente amarrada a la mano de la chica.

-Escúchame, Gin, por favor. Sólo escúchame, luego puedes irte si quieres.

Y diciendo esto, le destapó la boca. Ella, obediente, no habló.

-Mira...no he querido decir que tú no seas nada para mi, porque no es así. Durante estos meses...tu has sido mi único consuelo, lo único a lo que aferrarme. Si tengo dudas sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer es porque tú estás aquí. Porque tú me escuchaste, me entendiste. Y eso no lo ha hecho nadie en mi vida. Tú te has preocupado por mi cada día en estos meses, y te lo agradezco muchísimo. Y, ¿sabes qué?, si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré. Me retiraré, diré que lo haga otro. Pero por favor, no te alejes de mi lado. He comprendido que...te necesito, Ginny Weasley.

Al finalizar, Ginny tenía los ojos algo más abiertos, y sin lágrimas en ellos. El discurso del muchacho la había dejado paralizada, y por primera vez desde que eran amigos, le creyó firmemente.

Por lo tanto no pudo hacer nada cuando comprendió que sus caras se estaban acercando.

Ni pudo hacer nada cuando, después de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, él le dio un beso. Y lo hizo con tanta delicadeza, con tanta dulzura, que Ginny no pudo evitar corresponderle.

Ese beso, probablemente sería su condena. Pero ahora mismo a Draco no le importaba nada más que los labios gruesos y dulces de la pelirroja, en los que anduvo enrroscado por un tiempo indefinido.

* * *

**Pues hasta aqui!**

**Espero que no os haya parecido muy cortito, yo opino que no! Ademas os he regalado el beso, y tan solo en el segundo capitulo eh! jejeje**

**En fin, muchiisimas gracias a los reviews! Me han puesto tremendamente contenta!!**

**Espero que en este capi os esforceis y me escribais tantos o mas :D**

**Nada más, volveré prontoo, pero con reviews volvere muuuucho antes! **

**Un besoo!**

**Josephine GP.**


	3. Vuelta a empezar

**Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo, dos dias despues de lo previsto, pero no se que le pasaba que no me dejaba entrar en mi usuario! En fin, voy a hacer una pequeña aclaracion antes de empezar a leer**

**En este capitulo, las cosas ocurren en el presente, lo indicare siempre al principio con cosas como 'Hoy' o 'Hace dos años' . Espero que esta forma de alternar el presente y el pasado no sea motivo de confusion, si es asi decidmelo y lo cambiare vale? Pero por mi parte opino que asi es mucho mas interesante para poder ver lo que paso hace dos años y lo que pasa en este año.**

**En fin, no me alargo mas, que disfruteis de la lectura!**

**Y entonces, regresaste**

**Capitulo 3: Vuelta a empezar.**

**Hoy.**

Ginny Weasley se dirigía hacia su clase de Estudios Muggles tan ensimismada en su mundo lleno de colores y alegría, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había cojido del brazo y la había arrastrado hasta que se encontró en una clase muy muy vieja y sucia, utilizada para guardar material.

Delante de ella vio al distintivo Draco Malfoy. Al mirarlo a los ojos, esta no pudo evitar maldecirlo cincuenta veces en su interior.

-Hola Gin.

La voz amable y calmada de él la puso aún más nerviosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirse a ella, en lugar de morirse de vergüenza?

-Veo que no quieres hablarme.

Al final se resignó, y se tragó todos los insultos que tenía en la boca para decir:

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

Draco ya se esperaba esa mirada de reproche, ese tono frío y esos brazos cruzados como muestra de enfado, así que no esteriorizó ninguna expresión de tristeza, a pesar de que la sentía.

-El...Ministerio ha impuesto una especie de rehabilitación...para todos aquellos que nuestros padres estaban en "el lado Oscuro" - hizo una mueca al decir las últimas tres palabras -. Los que aún no teníamos la marca, hemos podido volver a Hogwarts para repetir séptimo curso, ya que si no...no tendremos ningún tipo de certificación de que hemos estudiado aquí.

Ginny lo miró extrañada, y por un momento se le olvidó el enfado.

-¿Y mi hermano, Harry y Hermione, por qué no han vuelto?

-Resulta...que los que ayudaron firmemente a acabar con...Quién-tu-sabes...han sido recompensados con el título de escolarización para que puedan hacer la carrera sin tener que perder otro curso...por mi parte, lo considero una estupi...

-Te lo tienes bien merecido.

La pelirroja seguía con los brazos cruzados y el morro tieso, y Draco la miraba, ahora más bien avergonzado.

-Mira, Ginny. No pude hacer nada, ¿vale? Sé...sé que te he hecho mucho daño, no pienses que no tengo ni idea, porque sí la tengo. Pero en el último momento...tuve que hacerlo.

-No me valen tus escusas.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta, consciente de que llegaba quince minutos tarde a su clase, por lo que se llevaría una riña.

Draco esta vez, no pudo hacer nada por retenerla. Y tampoco quería.

Sabía que algún día ella lo perdonaría por ceder, por cumplir el plan a medias aunque le había prometido que no lo haría...pero ahora solo podía esperar...y esperar...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esta vez, ella se hallaba tumbada en su cama, llorando.

Había madurado mucho en el último año. Cuando se muere tanta gente a la que quieres, incluyendo a tu propio hermano... maduras por narices, te guste o no. Pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de llorar.

Lo que más le fastidiaba era saber que él había defendido a ese bando en todo momento, que no se pasó al lado _bueno_ hasta que todo había terminado...A pesar de que cuando le encomendaron matar a Dumbledore, él le prometió que no lo haría...

Y no lo hizo, pero casi. Y metió a todos los mortífagos en el colegio...y...le mintió.

Y Ginny Weasley no soporta las mentiras, las odia.

Para colmo, después de haberse pasado un año entero (su sexto año) evitándolo, no dejando que éste se acercara a ella para nada, y no dirigiéndole la palabra pensando que no lo tendría que volver a ver el año que viene, ¡va él y vuelve!

Sin duda, solo le faltaba eso para sentirse más desquiciada y sola que nunca...

Al cabo de cinco minutos, una lechuza entró por la ventana, y sintió una alegría inmensa al ver que era Pigwidgeon. La abrió impaciente, provocando chillidos de emoción en la pequeña lechuza.

'Querida Ginny:

¿Cómo te va el colegio, hija? Todos esperamos que muy bien, y que te estés concentrando en los estudios más que nunca. Ya sabes que este es el año más importante, por los É.X.T.A.S.I.S. , y que no debes distraerte.

¡Tenemos buenas noticias! Harry y Ron han aprobado el examen de admisión para la escuela de Aurores, y Hermione para Magisterio. ¿No estás contenta? Ellos están radiantes de alegría, y por cierto, te mandan saludos.

Nada más cariño, un gran beso de toda la familia.

Te quiere,

Molly Weasley.'

Ya...claro. El trío dorado puede pasar a hacer la carrera sin hacer los exámenes, y ella se tenía que esforzar al máximo...Además de que se acababa de enterar ahora, ahí se veía lo mucho que habían pasado de ella el último verano.

Qué injusta es la vida, si hubiera nacido tan solo un año antes...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante unos dias, Ginny no tuvo más tropiezos con Draco de los necesarios, y éste no le había vuelto a decir nada. Por una parte, eso le sentó bien a la pelirroja, que pensaba que conseguiría olvidarlo y salir adelante, pero por otra no podía evitar sentirse mal.

_'No olvides que él se arriesgó mucho estando conmigo, y eso no lo habría hecho cualquiera. Vale, sí, me traicionó, me hirió...¿pero acaso él tenía otra opción? ¿Acaso le dejaron elegir? Yo más que nadie sabía que no...__**Basta, olvídalo.**__'_

La gran tristeza que Ginny sentía, no se debía solo a Draco. También recordaba a Harry, quien le había dado ilusiones y una nueva oportunidad para olvidar al rubio y en un mes...éste pareció cambiar de opinión. Sin duda la muchacha tenia muchas razones para sentirse sola. Para colmo, nunca veía a Luna, cualquiera diría que había dejado de ir al colegio.

Lo que colmó el vaso para ella fue una tarde, cuando se dirigía a su sala común a hacer lo de siempre (nada), se topó de frente con Draco besando apasionadamente a una flacucha morena de Slytherin. Este no se percató de que estaba allí hasta que la pelirroja habló.

-Ejem, ejem. - al momento los dos besucones se separaron y la miraron - Me encantaría poder llegar a mi Sala Común sin tener que vomitar, gracias.

Y se fue con paso altivo y decidido, sin notar la mirada del rubio clavada en su nuca. Este se la quedó mirando hasta que giró la esquina. La chica morena le giró la cara para darle otro beso, pero este se apartó.

-¿Qué te pasa? - al ver que él pasaba de ella, se había cruzado de brazos enfurruñada esperando una respuesta, pero Draco se fue corriendo detrás de la pelirroja, dejándola sola en el pasillo.

-¡Ginny, espera!

La chica no se detuvo, ignorándolo.

-¿Quieres esperar? - al final paró, pero no se giró. - Por favor, escúchame, no es lo que parece...

-¡No me des explicaciones! - exclamó cuando al fin se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. A esta le resbalaron dos lágrimas que se apresuró a limpiar. - ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, enserio Draco, lo que quieras, no me importa! Pero por favor, no vengas a inventarte más excusas, no puedo más...

Y de pronto se le nubló la vista, y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a cuatro Dracos asustados.

-¿Ginny? ¡Ginny! - Draco la cogió evitando que se cayera al suelo, y se apresuró a llevarla en brazos a la enfermeria. Allí Madame Pomfrey le dio un brebaje y aseguró que mañana estaría en perfectas condiciones. Draco no se fue hasta la noche, cuando la enfermera le dijo que ya era muy tarde y que se iba a acostar.

Así pues, el muchacho se levantó con pesadez y bajó las múltiples escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de caer en el juego de Claudia? (N/A: Claudiachica morena con la que se estaba besando xD) Ahora si que nunca lo perdonaría, nunca...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Ginny se despertó en una cama que no era la suya, al principio se asustó. Más tarde, empezó a recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, y sintió una punzada de dolor al acordarse de Draco besando a esa furcia morena.

Madame Pomfrey le dio el alta después de un delicioso desayuno, y la muchacha salió sin pensar en destinatario alguno; tan solo pensaba en él. Pomfrey le había dicho que Draco la había llevado hasta allí, y se había quedado con ella hasta bien entrada la noche. Así que inconscientemente fue a buscarlo, aunque no sabia muy bien si quería hablar con él o no. Se sentía tan confusa...no sabía si debía perdonar al rubio, y ser al menos amigos...pero ella, aunque lo negara, no soportaría ser solo su amiga, necesitaba algo más...y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Pero después de la pillada que le hizo la noche anterior, estaba empezando a pensar que Draco se había cansado de ir detrás de ella, y que ya no sentía nada de lo que sentía antes...o de eso que él le decía que sentía, al menos.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró rondando por las mazmorras, a pesar del peligro que eso suponía. Se cruzó con varios alumnos de Slytherin que la miraban con asco, pero los ignoró. Ella sólo buscaba a un Slytherin.

También vio a la chica que se estaba dando el lote anoche con Draco, y sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas. Más se enfureció cuando esta al pasar por su lado le dijo en voz bien alta para que sus amigas la oyeran:

-Niñata.

Las amigas empezaron a reir, pero la pelirroja tuvo la capacidad de contenerse y no lanzarle un maleficio. Entonces lo vio. Iba distraido, en dirección hacia ella, con un periódico en la mano. No se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba allí hasta que pasó de largo y esta le dijo:

-Draco, espera. - esto hizo que el rubio se girara sorprendido, ya que le resultó extraño escuchar esa voz que conocia tan bien en ese lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

A Ginny le sorprendió su tono frío, tan diferente al tono que utilizaba con ella desde hacía dos años.

-Bu...bueno...sólo vine a darte las gracias por llevarme a la enfermeria, pero ya me iba. - y, como habitualmente ocurría, cuando intentó marcharse Draco la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

-Lo siento. No quise ser grosero. Tengo un mal día, nada más.

Se miraron, sin decir nada, durante unos minutos, hasta que el rubió pareció volver a la realidad.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, para la mayoría aún no es bien recibido que un Malfoy se acerque a una Weasley, a pesar de que la guerra terminó.

Y la condujo unos pisos más arriba, exáctamente a unos baños que parecían abandonados. Al entrar Ginny se llevó una sorpresa, ya que la estancia no estaba ni mucho menos abandonada. En el centro había una gran piscina que desprendía vapores y un agradable aroma, y a los lados una serie de lavabos. En el lado derecho había un pasillito que conducía a las cisternas, y en el lado contrario, una especie de vestuarios.

-Muy poca gente conoce este sitio, más que nada Slytherins. Es el mejor sitio para relajarse y darte un chapuzón. ¿Qué te parece? - y diciendo esto Draco se empezó a quitar la túnica, después la camisa, y cuando ya estaba con el torso al aire, una azorada pelirroja le dijo:

-Espera, ¿qué haces? - estaba roja de vergüenza, y de la impresión que le causaba ver el torso desnudo de Draco. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía...

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Quitarme la ropa para poder bañarme. - Entonces la chica vio que debajo de los pantalones llevaba un bañador marrón con flores crudas, y lo comprendió. - En los vestuarios hay bikinis para chicas, coje uno. Si vas a bañarte, claro.

La chica seguía de pie inmóvil, viendo como el muchacho se metía en el agua poco a poco. Entonces se dirigió a los vestuarios, y cogió un bikini rosa y negro de donde le había dicho Draco. Se lo puso, y se ruborizó un poco pensando que le quedaba muy bien.

Salió a la piscina, donde un rubio empapado, con el pelo hacia atrás, se sumergía en el agua y volvía a salir. En cuanto vio a Ginny, se quedó quieto con la boca abierta, observándola.

-Estás preciosa.

-Gracias.

Ella, roja como un tomate, y él mirándola asombrado de arriba a abajo, se miraron un rato, hasta que se metió en la piscina con él. Ella estaba un poco tímida, y lo miraba con recelo, y cuando el rubio se le acercó, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, a pesar de que el agua estaba tibia tirando para caliente.

Cuando notó como una mano cogía la suya, se ruborizó aún más, y cuando el rubio se acercó un poco más, mirándola directamente a los ojos castaños, olvidó todas las dudas que tenía, y su mente se quedó en blanco esperando el tan ansiado beso.

Pero el beso nunca llegó, ya que de repente se vio sumergida dentro del agua. Ese maldito le había hecho una ahogadilla, se las iba a pagar. Subió a la superficie, y lo vio riéndose burlonamente, pero ambos sabían que con cariño, y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerle una ahogadilla a él también.

Así fueron devolviéndoselas mutuamente, con una ronda de cosquillas por el camino y unos cuantos salpicones de agua. Como en los viejos tiempos...

Los dos pensaban lo mismo, los dos se acordaban de todos los momentos parecidos a este que vivieron hace tiempo. La llama no se habia apagado en ninguno de los dos, y ellos lo sabían perfectamente, tan solo con mirarse lo sabían.

En una de estas bromas, acabaron los dos bajo el agua, y sin previo aviso, la pelirroja recibió el beso que tan inconscientemente esperaba. Fue rápido y, lógicamente, muy mojado, pero fue lo único que hizo falta para que ella se le lanzara, aún bajo el agua, y se enzarzaran en un beso lento y suave, hasta que se quedaron sin respiración y tuvieron que subir a flote.

Sobraban las palabras, lo sabían todo tan solo mirándose a los ojos. Se había acabado la soledad para ambos, por fin todo estaba claro. Un año entero reprimiendo su amor, y ahora había estallado de una manera imparable.

No podían separarse, ni querían. Se abrazaron, aún en el agua, y se besaron, y lo hicieron durante un rato que ninguno de los dos se propuso cronometrar. Salían chispas de los dos cuerpos que ni el líquido que los rodeaba conseguía apagar. Con la poca ropa que llevaban, el roce era necesario, y esto los excitaba más aún. Se perdían en la boca del otro, besando, degustando, amando...

Pero todo eso se vio interrumpido por un portazo que los sobresaltó, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos vieron quién lo había dado, sabían que alguien los había estado espiando.

**Bueno, que tal? No penseis que la Claudia esa no va a salir mas porque...va a causar muchos problemas! Pero ya no revelo mas, jeje.**

**Creo que me ha salido bastante larguito no? En fin, vosotros opinais! Pero hacedlo! jeje**

**Normalmente contesto a los reviews individualmente, pero como he visto que hay varios que no tienen cuenta, los contesto todos aqui:**

**Handivi:** Lamento que te haya parecido cortito u.U, pero este es bastante mas largo, no te preocupes! jjeje. Me alegro mucho de que te guste, sigue leyendo, nos vemos!

**Lynette P. Broderick:** Creo que te conteste a ti directamente, pero lo vuelvo a hacer . Ojala este tambien te guste, creo que Ginny tambien ve a Draco muy muy lindo e irresistible xD (y qien no? jj) Nada mas, muchisimas gracias por pasarte siempre, un besazo muy grande!

**amycullenmalfoy:** ya esta aqui el capitulo, me alegro de que te guste, y espero que este tambien te guste la faceta de Draco. Nos leemos, un beso!

**Jason:** bueno, creo que no he tardado mucho :P , me alegro de que te guste, sigue leyendo si? un beso!

**Geila Potter-Weasley:** que review tan cortito! creo que e actualizado bastante pronto , me alegro mucho de que te guste, un besazo y sigue leyendo!

**raisha:** GRACIAS! nadie me habia dicho nunca que le gusta como escribo! O.O ehehe, muchisimas gracias por pasarte, espero que este tambien te guste!! un beso muy grandeee!

**En fin, muchiisimas gracias a todos! **

**Y ya sabeis...cuantos mas reviews mandeis, antes actualizare! jeje**

**Reviewss'**

**Reviewss**

**Reviewss**

**Reviewss**

**Reviewss**

**Un besoo, nos vemos pronto!**

JosephineGP.


	4. Posible idea

**Hola! **

**Para resumir... hace cinco años que abandoné esta historia, ni más ni menos, lo sé. Pero nunca es tarde, así que aquí estoy para levantar nuevas pasiones :) Siento mucho la tan larga espera, de verdad.**

* * *

**Hace dos años**

Había cruzado la meta, lo sabía bien. Tal vez nunca debió besarla...no, más aún; nunca debió invitarla a pasar a la Sala de los Menesteres. O, incluso, nunca debió molestarla durante un mes entero. ¡Qué diablos!, durante toda su vida en Hogwarts. Pero era tarde. Ni siquiera los magos pueden cambiar el pasado, así que por más vueltas que Draco le diera al beso que él y Ginny se habían dado el día anterior, nada iba a cambiar.

Debían tener más cuidado que nunca: el trío dorado estaba más pendiente de ellos que nunca, por no hablar de la molesta Pansy, en quien no confiaba en absoluto pues en cualquier momento podía delatarlos. Perdido en sus pensamientos, deambulaba por los pasillos, ideando nuevas formas para encontrarse con Ginny a escondidas, nuevos lugares, nuevas excusas. Iba tan concentrado que no vio a una de las personas que más miedo le daba poner su larga y blanquecina mano sobre su hombro.

-Draco, ven a mi despacho. Ahora.

Severus Snape, con su impenetrable expresión, le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Se quedó estático con la mano en su hombro, como si no fuera a permitir ni una mínima dubitación. Draco conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre, su padrino, por eso, aguantando la respiración y deseando que no hubiera entrado en su mente cuando momentos antes pensaba en la pelirroja, le siguió en dirección a las mazmorras. Una vez allí, Snape cogió una carta sellada y se la entregó. Draco reconoció la letra de su madre en el remite. La abrió, inseguro y con un fuerte nudo en la garganta. _Ojalá Gin estuviera aquí._ Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella, por si las moscas, y abrió la carta con miedo.

"_Querido Draco,_

_Debes empezar ya con el plan. Tu padre ha predispuesto la preparación de la conexión entre los armarios, de forma totalmente discreta. En unos días te informaremos de más detalles, hasta entonces escucha a Severus. _

_Ten cuidado con quien andas, hemos oído rumores._

_Besos, te quiero mucho hijo._

_Narcisa."_

Releyó la carta una vez más. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Pensaba en la primera frase, _debes empezar ya con el plan_, pero sobre todo en la última, _hemos oído rumores_. No quería mirar a Snape, porque estaba seguro de que él también había oído esos rumores. ¿Pero, quién? Pansy, tal vez..., o incluso Zabini. O cualquiera de la Casa. Le empezó a palpitar una vena en la sien, y el nudo que tenía en la garganta se multiplicó por cinco.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta? - Snape rompió el silencio, provocándole un profundo escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido por el profesor.

-No.

-¿No?

-No - volvió a contestar, igual de frío e impasible, aunque muerto de miedo por dentro. Por más que intentara no pensar en ella, su dulce rostro venía a su mente a cada momento. La sangre se le había helado completamente; empezó a rezar para que no le hablara de ella, para que no le pasara nada.

-Bien. Dentro de una semana empezará todo. Te queremos todas las tardes en la Sala de Menesteres, te daré más instrucciones sobre el armario en cuestión. Ya sabes, ni una sola palabra. A nadie, Draco - eso último lo dijo con otro tono, mucho más sombrío. Draco alzó la mirada levemente, y le pareció ver en los ojos de Snape un reflejo confuso. Tal vez...¿comprensión? De repente pensó que él lo sabía todo, todo lo de Ginny. Volvió a tener un escalofrío. Tenía que salir de allí, necesitaba vomitar.

Unos minutos más tarde, en el baño, soltó la bilis que llevaba dentro. No podía creer que hubieran adelantado el comienzo del plan; su padre le dijo que sería en unos meses. Y justo el día anterior le había dicho a Gin que renunciaría a él, que lo haría por ella... Ella no podía saber que iba a empezar tan pronto, no podía ponerla en peligro, no más. Tendría que mentirle, decirle que habían cogido a otra persona. Pero, ¿cómo? Si me requerían todas las tardes, ¿cómo iba a ocultárselo?

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny estaba en una nube.

El profesor Bins le había llamado la atención tres veces, McGonnagall había convertido su libro en un loro para conseguir que se concentrara en la lección y en clase de encantamientos había embrujado sin querer el pelo de una compañera, de forma que sus mechones se habían convertido en culebras. Todo un espectáculo.

A la hora de la comida, esperaba ver por fin a Draco, pero por más que miraba en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin, él no apareció. Hermione la miraba con cara curiosa, como averiguando qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga. Ni Harry ni Ron se percataron de nada, como de costumbre, pues estaban demasiado ocupados trazando posibles ataques imaginarios para Quidditch, o recreando movimientos de ajedrez.

-...tierra llamando a Ginny...¿Ginny? - de prontó volvió en sí y vio a Neville un par de sitios más allá llamándola. Con aire distraído, se disculpó; solo quería que le pasara el cuenco de ensalada.

-Ginny - esta vez fue Hermione, que aprovechó el momento de lucidez de la pelirroja -, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, claro - y sonrió abiertamente. Realmente estaba muy bien, si no fuera por ese peso muerto que tenía en el estómago por no haber visto a Draco en todo el día...

Para despejarse después de clase, fue al campo de Quidditch. Se puso su característico uniforme de segunda mano, se montó en su vieja escoba, y dio un par de vueltas por el campo. Necesitaba un poco de aire para desencabotarse.

Le vinieron todas las imágenes del día anterior que el mundo entero había intentado refrenarle durante todo el día. Draco y ella, en esa clase vacía, ella aún con lágrimas en los ojos y perpleja porque acababa de decirle que la necesita...Y el beso, ese beso que llevaba meses esperando, y a la vez temiendo. Su primer beso. Y él parecía saberlo, pues la trató con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, tal como había visto en las películas. Pronto lo dulce se convirtió en ardiente, pero no llegó a más la cosa - se sonrojó solo de pensar en las manos de él sobre su trasero, por encima de la túnica -. Sus manos, suaves y tan expertas... Y sus labios, con una textura increíblemente fina, cálidos y delicados. Su subconsciente llevaba meses soñando con esos labios, pero era tan ingenua que le daba vergüenza pensar de esa forma en ellos. Y sus ojos, grises como la plata, mirándola con deseo, con ternura...

Sabía que nunca nada podría hacerle olvidar ese primer beso. Años atrás, soñó tantas veces con Harry, con besarlo, con ser su novia. Habría dado lo que fuera, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo diferente que era esto que sentía por Draco. Con Draco ella era Ginny, la chica extrovertida y divertida, y no una mancha sonrojada y tímida. Cuando Draco la besó, fue como superar todas sus expectativas. Ni los mejores sueños con Harry podían compararse con él.

Y además, le había prometido que desertaría. No iba a hacer la misión, por ella. En el fondo de su corazón algo la oprimía diciéndole _"No creo que tenga alternativa..."_, pero ella se negó a creerlo, se negó a pensarlo. Quería pensar en un posible futuro, dificil y muy lejano, juntos. Quería pensar que era posible.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega! **

**Si me animáis con Reviews prometo intentar no abandonarla nunca más! :)**


End file.
